Beneath Your Beautiful
by BethyBoo97
Summary: Joint fic with TeamNewTricks :D based on the song 'Beneath Your Beautiful' By Labrinth featuring Emeli Sande. :) I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS
1. Chapter 1

**Gerry**

It's another late night in the UCOS office, Steve's up making us all a drink, Brian's writing at the whiteboard and Sandra's hidden herself away in her office. As for me I'm not doing a lot, I'm supposed to be reading through the case file for anything we may have missed but as a result or being tired and having too much on my mind, I can't concentrate.

I don't know what's wrong with Sandra and she certainly wouldn't tell what it was that was wrong, if she admitted there was something in the first place. I walk over to Steve and pick up the gov's mug.

"I'll take it through to madam." I tell him as he nods his head and laughs slightly. I knock on the door as I got up to her shut office door. This was another sign something was up, usually the door was wide open.

"Come in." I hear Sandra say from inside, so I walk in and shut the door behind me.

"I brought you a coffee." She looked up at me wondering why I was being so nice.

"Thank you." She gave me a wary look but accepted the drink; I get the look again when I sit down opposite her. "What are you doing?" she asks me.

"I want to have a chat."

"Why what have you done now?"

"Nothing Sandra." She gives me another wary look. "I wanted to know if you were okay."

"Yes Gerry I'm fine." She told me but I honestly didn't believe her. I wish she'd open up to me, if only she had any idea about how I felt. I wish she'd take a break, I wish she'd let herself go a bit more. I wish she'd let someone in. Someone like me.

_**You tell all the boys no**_

_**Makes you feel good yeah**_

_**I know you're out of my league**_

_**But that won't scare me away oh no**_

_**You've carried on so long**_

_**You couldn't stop if you tried it**_

_**You've built your wall so high**_

_**That no one could climb it**_

_**But I'm gonna try**_

"Was that it Gerry?" She asks me after we'd sat silently for a while.

"Why don't you go home Sandra?" I ask her.

"Because we're all busy."

"Yeah but we'll cope. You look exhausted."

"Keep the compliments flowing."

"Sandra you look gorgeous as always but don't tell me you aren't dying to go to bed."

"I am tired." She admits to me.

"Well then go home."

"No." she was always stubborn but I wish she'd listen to me sometimes. I was trying to do what was best for her, to do right by her.

It had been a hard day, one of our suspects had tried to make a pass at Sandra with me standing right next to her, when Sandra had turned him down he'd tried to hit her. Yes she was strong and tough but these things always gave her a fright.

It made me realize how much I wanted to be with her; how I felt I needed to protect her even if she didn't want me to. Most of all though it made me realize that I was in love with her and had slowly fallen for her over the years I'd known her. Now I needed her to know whether she wanted to or not.

_**Would you let me see beneath your beautiful?**_

_**Would you let me see beneath your perfect?**_

_**Take it off now girl, take it off now girl**_

_**I wanna see inside**_

_**Would you let me see beneath your beautiful tonight?  
**_

I got up and left her office with the intention of doing some more work so Sandra didn't have to do it another time, I'd tell her later how I felt. For now though I'd let her get on with it.

_**Okay so this is a joint fic with Team_NewTricks, there will be more to come soon. Reviews welcome.**_

_**Beth and Team_NewTricks xxx**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Sandra **

I just continued to sit at my desk as Gerry walked out of my office and back to do some work. Well, to start some work may be a better description. Despite being cooped up in this office, I can still see the three boys in the office. I don't know why I decided to hide myself away in here this evening; I suppose I just have got a lot on my mind. And that little visit from Gerry didn't help matters.

I've been trying to work him out for so long now, trying to get beneath this high-spirited character of his and see what he is really like. I know he can't be as content as he makes out most of the time. Yes he moans, but that always comes across as a joke; I just want to know what he is really feeling.

I'm not sure I really know why I've been so concerned about how Gerry is, but that awkward conversation we just had may be partly to do with that. Its times like that when I'm pretty sure he cares, and I know that I care about him. But I just want him to open up to me, like he always wants me to do to him. I suppose he is just as stubborn as I am.

I've spent many nights trying to work out why he seems to go looking in all the wrong places for girlfriends, and when he does find one he just lets them go. He's always been 'Gerry Standing, the ladies man' but I know there is more to it than that. I think he is scared. Beneath all of that Standing bravado I think that he is scared of getting hurt, after all, three divorces has got to affect a man's confidence.

**_You let all the girls go  
Makes you feel good, don't it?  
Behind your Broadway show  
I heard a voice say please don't hurt me._**

I don't think he knows he's doing it deliberately. What am I saying? I don't know he's not doing it deliberately; it's all just speculation on my part. I just like to think that I know the real Gerry Standing; working with someone for nine years gives you a pretty good insight into someone's life, beyond the act they put on. But I just want him to open up to me and to tell me how he is really feeling inside, something I know he doesn't think he's good at. But I know he could be.

**_You've carried on so long  
You couldn't stop if you tried it  
You've built your wall so high  
That no one could climb it  
But I'm gonna try_**

I want to help him, just like he wants to help me. I want him to stop pretending that everything in his life is wonderful and just let me in. I want to be the one to show him that he doesn't have to be scared of finding love, and once you've found it to just go after it.

I laugh to myself quietly, what am I doing trying to convince myself that I can help Gerry Standing? This is me we're talking about Sandra! You are the worst one for opening up and committing yourself to something, especially when it comes in the guise of love.

But I feel like I know Gerry better than I know myself sometimes, and I am going to be the one to make him realise that he is not alone. I am going to be the one to show him that there is more to life than chasing women who don't deserve and appreciate him.

**_Would you let me see beneath your beautiful  
Would you let me see beneath your perfect  
Take it off now boy, take it off now boy  
I wanna see inside  
Would you let me see beneath your beautiful tonight  
Oh, tonight_**

Now I just need to think of a way how.

**Thanks for reading, hope you are enjoying this so far! The last chapter will be up at some point soon. Feel free to review!**

**Team_NewTricks and Beth xx**

document here...


End file.
